


OD 番外 H

by littleprinces



Category: Arashi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 03:44:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6103747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleprinces/pseuds/littleprinces





	OD 番外 H

进了家门根本就撑不到走到床上，二宫靠着门板享受着樱井侵略式的吻，手不能控制地一件一件地扯樱井的上衣。

“你还记得你来之前的那几个晚上吗？”樱井舔着二宫柔软的耳垂，低声道，“我好喜欢那个时候的你。”

简单的言语勾起了二宫数月之前的回忆，也是在快要分别之时，他和樱井连续多次尝试各种挑战的性爱的夜晚，只是零星闪过地几个画面就足够让二宫呼吸变得粗重起来。

“Nino，帮我舔舔吧。”樱井熟练地把自己的和二宫的家伙从裤子里放出来，这一个月以来，连他自己都吃惊的忍耐力在此时加倍地爆发出来。

二宫一路问过他脖子和胸膛，跪在地上亲吻着他的小腹，短小的手指附上已经高昂起来的樱井的性器。

“怎么还没干什么就硬成这样？”二宫带着魅惑的笑意，抬着头明知故问。

樱井惩罚似的捏开他的下巴，直愣愣地把他的下身插了进去。温暖与柔软立刻包围了他，二宫在那里灵巧地动着舌头，舒服得樱井倒吸口气，按着二宫的脑后，用力地挺起了腰肢。

他低着头看着二宫专心服务自己的模样，眼睛湿漉漉的，嘴唇边儿上因为大力的摩擦泛起的撩人的红。

二宫像是怕樱井不够尽兴，把那性器从嘴里吐出来就伸出舌头从底部一点点地亲吻舔舐，用舌尖迅速扫着顶部，让这东西兴奋地冒出更多透明的液体；最后甚至自暴自弃似的含住底部的两个球，缩着腮吮吸着。

樱井从没见过这么执着于让自己舒服的二宫，心生不忍，捞起他的腰重新吻上他红肿的唇，分享着二宫嘴里还未退散的味道。他急不可耐地把二宫压在餐桌上，粗暴地褪下那人运动裤；光是这样就足够他兴奋的了——在过去的一个月的光景里，赖于石膏的阻碍，没有一天他能这样顺畅地褪下二宫的裤子。

他们一边接吻一边抚着彼此精神的下体，呼吸灼热地扫过眼眶鼻尖嘴角。樱井弯着身子舔得二宫赤裸的胸膛前的两点发胀，才肯翻过二宫的身子，让他身子趴在餐桌，只留一脚支撑在地面上，这样就能一览无余地看见那个干净粉嫩的地方，拇指轻轻揉弄，二宫就敏感得发颤。

他们太想念彼此的身子了。

像是被什么吸引了一般，樱井的双唇边吻变啃地从二宫的后脖颈顺着脊柱朝下，最后停在他急切想要进入的地方，用舌头一下一下地舔着哪里的褶皱，浅浅地把舌尖往里面伸。

二宫被樱井的动作弄得头皮发麻，支撑上身的手都用不上力，只能曲臂卧在木质的餐桌上，感受着柔软又温暖的东西一点点地侵蚀着他的后面。

“翔酱，痒...恩...不...”二宫的手指舒服得一根根的伸展开，他的声音抖得厉害，胡乱地抓着身后那个人的肩膀，倒显得他更加耐不住性子。

“什么，你说哪儿痒？”樱井感受到二宫的力道，便听了手中的动作，扶起二宫身子让对方半靠着自己，而他的中指已经不安分地代替二宫回答了他提出的问题。

“啊...”良久未被开辟过的地方再次被侵入有些刺痛，二宫皱起眉头，靠着樱井肩膀大口地呼吸。

可这浓重的喘息在樱井的耳朵里又成了催情的曲调，逼迫着他在二宫白嫩的肌肤上留下些淡红色的印记。直到二宫的那里已经可以有余地容下三根手指，樱井才从扔在桌子上的手包里抽出安全套，套在他的下身上重重地插了进去。

和手指完全不一样的感受，二宫一下被弄得失去重心再次倒在桌子上，胳膊肘碰了桌角，那疼痛却远不如后面的来得强烈又让人沉醉。

连樱井给他带来的痛苦他都是如此珍惜，他感受着樱井缓慢地进出，感受到樱井俯下身子，钳着他的肩膀把他拥得紧紧的，樱井昭然若揭的快感带来的低吟声融化在二宫的耳畔。他沉着的嗓音里写满了情欲：“kazu，你那里好软好舒服。”

二宫早就红了的脸被挑拨到热得像是被火烤一般，他都顾不上后面是痛是爽，只能抬着头把脖子弯成最适合樱井卡着他的弧度，气也喘不匀地求他：“重一点，翔酱，重...一点...”

“你说什么？”樱井甚至连最后一点儿自尊都不留给他，只假装听不懂。

“我说...樱井翔...重一点儿...”樱井坏心地停下动作让二宫最后的理智也燃烧殆尽，“我说你他妈用力点儿Fxck我...我...啊...”

字尾淹没在樱井挺腰地动作里，二宫的手扒着桌边儿似乎一个放松就要被身后的那个人顶出去一般，他悬在外面的脚只能凭着脚尖勉强地点着冰凉的大理石砖块，他几乎很难保持平衡，可是在这样个舒服又满足到不知所措的场景里，好像这样艰难地求欢的姿态是理所应当地一般。

被欲望膨胀的空气里充斥着他们低吟喘息的声动，伴随着樱井的进出，囊袋拍打在二宫白皙的臀瓣上发出更加情色的声响。

“翔酱...翔...酱...”二宫的意识被装得散乱，嘴里发不出什么完整的音节，可断续地念着地都是樱井的名字。

这样的二宫樱井已经有数月未曾见过了。他把下身从二宫身子里拔出来，抽出饭桌旁边的四脚凳满脸挑衅地坐在那里，拉着二宫的手腕。二宫配合着从桌上直起身子，双腿岔开坐在樱井的右腿上，抓着樱井愈发精神的性器往他身后塞。

“不着急kazu，不着急的。”樱井吻着二宫的锁骨，握住二宫的手，寻了个合适的角度再次把下身挺了进去。

柔软再次包围了樱井的火热，缓缓地蠕动和探索映衬得他们唇舌之间的缠绵更加绵长深情。樱井的手附上二宫一直挺立着的下体，先用拇指按摩那家伙敏感得顶端随后一圈圈地照顾它的周围，二宫阖眼把头抵在樱井的耳侧，每一个呼吸都印上樱井留下的痕迹。

为了和最在意的爱人寻找更多的快乐，不知道是二宫先主动地上下摆起了腰还是樱井先把腿放得低些给他每次地进入留下更多空间。

只知道当二宫因为受不了前后夹击率先抽搐着高潮的时候，他的眼眶湿得厉害，却不肯叫出声，死死地咬着下嘴唇，待脑子恢复了些意识，喘着粗气用残缺的音问樱井：“能不能...别...别回去？”

那声音沾染着湿润是情欲的绽放更是二宫最真切的情谊，樱井环着二宫的背得手不觉更用上几分力道，他比谁都明白，这句话就和二宫被欲望冲昏头脑时求他用力一样，只是他们床笫间的情趣。明天，甚至等到这场性爱结束之后，不论是二宫还是他，都不会因为他们的爱情再要求对方放弃原本的工作和梦想。

这就是他们之间宝贵又可笑的默契了。

樱井进攻的动作更剧烈里，他无视二宫皱着脸蛋的求饶，不顾一切地做着最后的冲刺。要射的瞬间，他把东西从二宫身体里拔了出来，迅速地扯下套子，手碰了两下之间射在二宫细嫩的大腿上，搂着二宫的肩膀，亲吻他依然泛红的眼眶，声嘶力竭。

“不回去，我哪儿都不去，就守在你边儿上。”

那些三流电影里被他们这种理智的人类疯狂鄙视地烂俗台词，真真说在嘴边儿上才懂得原来，他和二宫也可以拥有一份撼动他俩灵魂的感情。


End file.
